UnderLitten (An Undertale AU)
by Saturn254
Summary: Light a skeleton with no AU and Estella a human with no memory and soul travel across the vast multiverse of timelines and AU's looking for answers and a soul end up with more than they bargained for. with Estella running out of time will they be able to find the one sans with the soul out of millions before its to late.
1. Chapter 1 (Re-Upload)

"Estella!" Estella looked up still holding her head. "Estella, I'm here. What the Hell happened!?"

Estella hated that look Light gave her whenever he wanted to know something. "I... I had a nightmare."

Light slumped his shoulders in pity at this, they had been happening for months now and despite his efforts they always came back.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

"Estella..." Light moved to sit on the bed beside her pulling her into a hug.

Since the incident a couple months back Estella had refused to sleep in the same bed as Light, Light couldn't understand why. He wasn't mad, it was an accident.

"You can't just keep things from me, I saw the way your eyes went dark" Estella flinched at hearing this, something that didn't go unnoticed by Light.

"I'm sorry" Estella turned away not wanting to look at Light.

"I'm just concerned... if i hadn't made it here in time..."

"I know." Estella whispered whipping her eyes only now realizing black liquid had been running down her face. It was a side effect to not having a soul, it happened most often when she remembered something, or used her magic.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

Light was surprised by this but got up nonetheless.

"Sure thing, my dude." Light said reaching out his hand.

Estella couldn't help but chuckle trying to rub the black liquid off her face. She hated when he called her that. "You're so stupid."

"I won't deny it." Light said as he pulled Estella up making her crack a half smile.

Light walked with Estella to the bathroom and sat her down. The bathroom was old and rundown with a cracked mirror and broken shower curtains. Beside the mirror was an old red cabinet filled with towels and prescriptions. Light had been promising to fix the bathroom but never got around to it, which Estella didn't mind although she could do with a new mirror.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

Estella watched in silence as Light opened the cupboard and picked out a cloth, running it under the tap then taking it and wiping her face to remove the black stains running down her cheeks.

Light tilted his head a bit after a minute of silence. "I'll take that as a no then."

Light got up and threw the cloth on the counter."I don't mind when you keep some things to yourself you know, but-" he started, placing his hands on the counter to sustain his weight, as his shoulders tensed up.

"I'm fine." Estella said, cutting him off. "I can't even remember the dream anyway"

Light sighed. "Okay"

He let his hand slide off the counter as Estella got up reaching for the light switch.

"Light?" Light looked at Estella "Do you mean me or the light bulb?"

Estella smiled "Yes of course. I mean the light bulb" She said sarcastically as she turned the light off.

Light smiled at her "Well you never know." He let out a chuckle "What is is?"

"Don't worry about me, okay." Lights expression went quiet.

"You know that I won't let that happen. I worry because I care, that's a good thing remember?"

"Haha.. yeah guess" Estella looked away from Light as his stare bore into her while quietly walking out of the bathroom.

Estella walked into Light's room and crawled into his bed already half asleep. His room was the biggest one in the house. Beside his bed was a large desk covered in papers and notebooks containing detailed notes about how to get into different AU's and how to avoid certain timelines. In front of his bed was a bookshelf filled with all kinds of books ranging from magic to just plain fiction. In his closet was a side room filled with charms and gadgets to help with breaking the dimensional drift for easy access to the multiverse, only accessible through a hand scanner and a password which Light and Estella had access to.

Estella moved on her side digging her face into the pillow "I love you."

"I love you too, goodnight." Light said, giving Estella a small kiss on her head, and pulling the blanket up for her.

Light than turned off the lamp and placed a hand on Estella's head as his eyes glowed a fiery orange and blue.


	2. Chapter 2 (Re-Upload)

Light looked at Estella, wondering if it was okay that he left the room to make a sandwich, what if in that brief moment he was distracted, she had another nightmare.

Light walked up to Estella, placing his hand on her head again before sitting down letting out a sigh and resuming his show.

Not even five minutes later Estella woke up, seeing Light eating while watching TV.

"Morning." Light said, turning to face her.

Estella frowned seeing the prominent bags under his eyes and the cups of coffee next to him.

"You where up all night weren't you."

Light shrugged looking away from her and taking a bite of his sandwich, trying to hide his eyes. "Naw ,I've just had a busy week." He lied.

Estella tilted her head. "Okay." Ignoring his obvious bluff.

He had been up all night, like all the times before, worrying and using up all his magic to create a barrier in her mind as an attempt to keep any memories from seeping into her conscience. That's how he knew when she was awake without her saying anything.

Estella got out of bed deciding, not to press him any farther and avoid another uncomfortable conversation.

"Hey what kind of sandwich is that?" she said now throwing her hair up into a messy bun, making it even more obvious how uneven her bangs where. Light had insisted on cutting her hair since it was dangerous to interact with others in different AU's after the last time caused another timeline to start. although it wasn't the prettiest job it was better than being blinded by her teel and blue colored hair.

"The usual, ham." he replied, refusing to look up.

"Oh, sweet." she said quickly jumping on the bed and swiping the sandwich. "Thanks." Estella half laughed, walking out of the room and heading into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Light yelled as he jumped up and ran to the door. However, he was too late as Estella had quickly turned around, threw the sandwich into her mouth and ran down the hall

"MINE NOW!" Estella yelled while laughing, her mouth muffled by the sandwich.

Light groaned as he turned around in defeat. "Fine. But you owe me dinner...You can be such a child you know that!" Light yelled sarcastically from his room.

"I know" She yelled back at him while entering the kitchen.

The kitchen was a mess as usual, plates and bowls practically stacked to the ceiling threatening to topple at any given second. Estella walked towards the cupboard, ignoring the food thrown all around the counter from lights sandwich.

Estella opened the cupboard and grabbed a cup, only then noticing the phoenix standing on the shelf beside her.

"Hey, Lime." Estella said, taking the sandwich out of her mouth.

Lime had been Light's bird and best friend for as long as she could remember. Light always said he was one of a kind since his feathers let off a more fiery green with a blue and purple tint than red or orange.

Lime squawked in return, moving slightly to face her than nuzzling his beak into his wing

Estella turned, reaching over the counter grabbing the cold leftover coffee from the day before and began transferring it into her cup, placing the now almost finished sandwich back in her mouth.

when Estella walked into Lights room. She found him asleep at his desk with coffee spilling off the table onto the floor soaking his notes.

'Damn it. He really was up all night' Estella thought placing her mug down and bending over to clean up the mess. Lights arm and slippers were soaked.

'How much magic did he use?'

Estella got up and began looking over the notes reading the now smudged ink.

Light had been working on the understanding of dimensional drifts and souls for weeks now as a hope it would help with finding Estella's soul. It was something she knew he worried about day and night and no matter what she said he never stopped. Estella had no idea where her soul was and she knew she was running out of time but she couldn't stand when he worked this hard. For all she knew her soul could have already been destroyed, or at this point beyond repair.

Estella had been separated from her soul now for almost 2 years with no sign or hint of where it may be, she tried her best to brush the constant emptiness she felt in her chest weighing down on her like a ton of bricks. It was emotionally draining to say the least but it didn't stop her from traveling with Light and helping out with day to day activities.

She frowned, was it really worth it?

Estella picked up the broken mug and placed a cloth on top of the pages to seep up the puddles.

Light hated when she used her shadow and restoration magic but she knew she had too, otherwise light would blame himself as well as force himself to do the work all over again.

Estella's eyes went dark as she tried to focus on the task at hand, she quickly moved the pages having them fly around her in a circle while the room went dark. she placed a hand on two of the pages pulling shadows from around the room to surround her, Estella looked at light thinking back to her nightmare from the night before almost reliving it. When she closed her eyes she found herself in a bright room casting what seemed like 30 story shadows to fall on the ground below, she was standing in a large hall with huge windows and golden pillars looking to form an arc in the sky. The room was empty besides from a figure standing across the room from her, shadows completely consuming them making them look almost transparent compared to the rest of the room, although Estella couldn't make out their face she knew they were staring at her with pure hatred and pity. the thought made Estella flinch; Accidentally slipping as she did so, almost immediately waking Light up.

Light spun around his arm still soaked in coffee to see the pages scattered across the floor with Estella standing in the middle. black liquid pouring from her face dripping to the floor as the room shook. there was a slight sizzling with each drop of black goo burning through the once cream carpet staining everything in sight black. Black, Light hated the colour all it did was bring misery. the colour in its own being enough to shake him.

Light shot up out of his chair "Estella what the hell do you think your doing!" Light practically screamed watching as she suddenly collapsed. Light fell to the floor trying to think of what to do to bring her back. it had happened again.

An incident much like this but not to the full extent had happened a few months back, Estella had used her magic during a practice session with Light, he was trying to teach her how to use fire, teleportation, and healing magic all to help prepare her for there frequent travels. Much to lights dismay her magic was black, not necessarily bad as it was to be expected due to her having no soul but, the colour still bothered him nonetheless. Estella used to much magical energy for her body alone to sustain due to not having a soul to make up for the extra energy her body rejected it despite the cast light had spent weeks on to try and correct this giving a reliable source for her magic. In seconds the whole platform had been stained a dark grey pulsing magical energy of a non specific kind causing everything in the room to go flying including Light, he hit the wall not expecting to be hit with such an impact, he had designed the room to constantly be moving, with cells spread farther apart so they weren't quite a solid but not quite a liquid making it practically impossible to be injured by hitting it but Estella's overflow of sudden power seemed to have slowed the cells to almost a complete halt causing the hit to feel like a ton of bricks. Lights skull was fractured due to this leaving an almost impossibly reversible series of cracks forming across his head. luckily the cast light made was able to control some magical energy, deactivating it but, at the cost if it being destroyed. Estella had refused to sleep in the same bed as Light since then out of guilt; but this time was different, there was no cast and Estella was once again rejecting the magical energy, now using her as a host taking over like a unknown entity.

before he could piece together what was happening the nightmares had poured into Estella's mind making her lose control.

Light shook Estella as the darkness consumed her mind and she went blind. "It's just a dream wake up! come on!" light was screaming now shaking Estella to the point of insanity trying to muster up any bit of magic he had left. He was trying to think of anything, and everything he could do in those few seconds to spare 'maybe i could absorb the magic myself' no, if his magic and hers weren't compatible they would most certainly die, 'i could put her in a constant state of sleep until i can build a new cast' but it would be a living hell for Estella and Light couldn't bare to hurt her so much. Light sat on the floor next to Estella still yelling while trying to run the math through his head of the best possible outcome. there was none.

Estella was frantically looking around trying to make the ringing stop, this isn't what she wanted, "I'm sorry" she screamed "Please make it stop!" but the more she yelled the less she felt the words escape her throat trying to grasp to her lips for air while she struggled to breathe. she was holding her head now trying to block out the noises unable to feel anything until she heard Lights voice through the ringing. She pulled her hands away from her head digging her nails into her sides causing black fluid and magical energy to flood from the gouges in her thighs, Light starred in shock at Estella, she could move but she wasn't here with him, Light shook her again terrified of the fact she would not let go of her thighs watching in horror as magic flowed out as if being held captive. as what felt as though an eternity went on only being a couple minutes of screaming and pain Estella's face began to pink up a little bit changing from a cold gray to a more human colour when it hit Light what she was doing, despite how painful it must of been Estella was draining her magical energy through a non explosive outlet that wouldn't cause it from activating, blood.

Estella stopped as reality slowly came back to her, and she started to cough up the remainder of the black liquid noticing what had happened. Her clothes where covered in the black ink and her hair was no longer in a bun but now resting on her shoulders in a tangled mess.

Light quickly pulled her into a hug clutching the back of her head as she collapsed into him, going limp, and staining the shoulder of his t- shirt black as she did so.

Light stared off into the distance for a moment processing what had happened before noticing the pages, they were the only thing in the middle of the room that hadn't been stained black, taking his hand off of Estella's head, holding her closer to keep her from falling he carefully picked one of them up.

"Damn it!" Light set the page aside "How could you- How could I!" Light fought with himself for a moment part furious and part disappointed with himself it was then that light realized Estella's breathing had steadied to a hult, his shoulder going cold. Light pulled Estella back a little to look at her still sitting on the floor, her face looked quiet and bare with black liquid speared on her cheeks but mostly whipped off on his shirt. Light desperately looked for a pulse barley noticing how her skin was slowly fading back to the cold grayish colour, it was only now that light knew she was dying and fast.

Light found himself pulling her in again, holding Estella tighter than ever before and, humming a melody that was sung to him and his brother as a child.

"Hush-a-bye, don't you cry"

"Go to sleep my little baby"

Light picked up Estella and began walking to his bed. his legs were weak almost cracking under the guilt, he had used so much magic and even with his magic at full strength saving her was still a slim chance.

"When you wake, You shall have. All the pretty little horses"

Light began to cry as he laid her down on the bed. her face and clothing where covered in big black splotches causing some strands of hair to stick. once again this colour had ruined everything, it took his brother and friends away and he wouldn't let it happen again.

"Dapples and Grays pintos and bays. All the pretty little horses"

Light began to activate his healing magic as he sang, it was excruciating for Light something deep down he knew wasn't worth it for how little magical energy he was producing every but second was priceless in this moment with the chance she may never wake up in this timeline.

"Way down yonder in the meadow"

She had used up so much magical energy without a soul to sustain it with and all for what, a few measly little pages. it was stupid to light but everything to her just so he could be happy, light felt his stomach turn thinking about little things he could have done differently to change everything. Moving the cup, staying in bed, even waking up just a few seconds sooner.

Light placed his hand on Estella's head forming a small fiery blue bubble around her, it was the thinnest healing bubble he had ever produced and he knew at this rate he wouldn't even be able to heal a small scrape much less restore life to her in the present. light deactivated his powers knowing what he had to do.

"Birds and the butterflies flutter around her eyes"

Light closed his eyes as he hummed running his hand through her hair as though if he were to stop she would disappear forever.

"Hush-a-bye don't you cry"

when Light opened his eyes he was surrounded by darkness with two glowing signs in front of him 'Reset' and 'Continue'. although Light could return to this almost alternate reality separate from the multiverse this was one of his first times physically standing in it, **The Load Screen**. some would have loved a place such as this where the power to reset everything was right in front of them Light on the other hand despised it making him feel even more guilty for the sins he was about to commit

"Go to sleep my little baby"

Light inhaled deeply hovering his hand over the reset terrified of what he had to do. All the times he had despised others for using this power that could destroy everything, how hypocritical of him.

"When you wake, you shall have... all.. the pretty... little... horses."

Light threw his hand down on the Reset before he could change his mind. he took step back, beginning to feel trapped as he was engulfed in darkness, watching with tired and fearful eyes as the world around him disappeared fading back into reality.

 **Note:**

 **Sorry for the re-Uploads of chapters 1 and 2 i decided to add more details and more backstory clues to help get a better understanding of the characters and to help the story progress. i hope you understand and don't mind longer chapters i hope you've enjoyed thus far and ill try not to re- Upload anymore from this point.**


End file.
